


101 Ways To Seduce Doumeki Shizuka

by psychicdreams



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Watanuki tries to get doumeki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicdreams/pseuds/psychicdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki is perfectly aware of how he feels and exactly what he wants. But getting a certain stoic, and obviously as dense as bricks, Doumeki Shizuka to know about them is the hard part.</p><p>(written with a friend, Orochimaru_han on livejournal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson 01

Frustrating didn't even begin to cover it. Every time he thought about it, he wanted to take a brick or some other hard object and kill the source of all frustration repeatedly. It gave him migraines at night and ulcers during the day. Not to mention it was physically _exhausting_.

Doumeki Shizuka was an idiot. Moreover, he was a _dense_ idiot.

Watanuki did often get irritated with the boy and sometimes his bitching was for real. But most of it was just for show, because he was secretly terrified of the archer. He was not afraid the other would touch him. He was afraid that he _never would_. Damn, it was annoying.

Long ago, the bespectacled boy knew of his feelings. He seriously wasn't given enough credit! He was quite aware of a lot of things, especially how he often woke up hard in the morning from lusty dreams the night before about a very specific archer. He desired the boy and his heart beat painfully for him.

He was in love, and damn it if he didn't know it.

But a pile of wooden logs was more aware than Doumeki Shizuka. Did he not realize that his infatuation with Himawari was all an act, and he was only doing it to make the taller boy jealous? Oh sure, Himawari was cute and all, and she was very nice, but he wasn't the least interested in dating her.

And if he didn't like Doumeki, _why on earth would he keep making those damn out of season bento!_

"This sucks," he muttered as he stared at the closed shogi door that hid where Yuuko was currently lounging and drinking sake. He'd exhausted all his options by this time and he had no idea what else to do. He wanted Doumeki to want him back, to get him to fall in love with him in return. If it meant tacking on more work time with Yuuko to get that golden love, those eyes to look only at him and fill him with joy, then he'd gladly do it.

Because, for some reason, he loved that dense boy.

With a sigh, Watanuki slid open the thin paper door, bracing himself to face his boss.

"You wanted something, Watanuki?" She didn't turn to face him as she refilled her sake dish. His mouth shut with an audible clicking of teeth. He _hated_ when she did that.

Strengthening his resolve, he moved to where he could look at her directly.

"I have a wish." Watanuki stated plainly.

"Oh?" The ever-present smirk Yuuko had, suddenly looked predatory. That one syllable caused him to flinch internally.

"I want Doumeki to fall in love with me." There, no he simply had to wait for the axe to fall.

Yuuko's laughter rang through the shop. "Is that all? And you were being so serious, like a soldier off to battle."

"THIS _IS_ SERIOUS!" His knuckles cracked form how hard he had his fist clenched.

Yuuko stopped laughing, her dark voice fading like the peals of a distant bell, but her smirk never changed save to grow wider. "Of course it is, all wishes are. I just wasn't expecting this quite so soon; you were doing so well on your own."

Cerulean eyes widened a fraction, but he knew he shouldn't be surprised; Yuuko knew more about things than she would ever let on. "Well then, are you going to help me?"

"Are you willing to pay the price." The question was lighter than it normally was when she posed it.

Once more he strengthened his resolve, sealing the deal with a simple word. "Yes."

Yuuko was insane, no question about it. She was certifiable. Watanuki should have known better than to ask a yaoi fangirl for help; if it weren't for her line of work, he wouldn't have.

After the initial seriousness of asking her for help, she had been way too excited about the whole thing. Pulling stacks of shounen ai and yaoi manga from all her hiding places, and sat him down to go over them.

After the fifth or sixth manga, some of it very explicit, he put the book aside.

"Do you _honestly_ think any of this," he swept his arm in a wide arc to elaborate just how much manga was there, "is going to help?"

"Of course it will." Yuuko replied offhandedly, flipping through a volume with an explicit content label decorating it.

Watanuki felt his eye twitch, and he snatched the book from his, obviously, preoccupied boss. "None of… of… _this_ is even remotely realistic. Not to mention even dealing with a situation like mine." He picked up one he had gone through earlier. "Like this: Student council president forces himself on another boy, telling him to be his vice president so they can work close together." He tossed is aside and picked up another. "World renown model basically _stalks_ one of his former colleague's little brother, saves him from being gang raped, and they fall in love." He picked up a third. "This one is about two guys who work together stealing things for different people and the gay one keeps molesting the straight one." He dropped it unceremoniously back into the pile. "It's ridiculous. If I tried forcing myself on Doumeki I'd force him _away_."

The look Yuuko gave him was one of amusement. "Just like I thought, you aren't a seme."

" _W…What?_ " Watanuki sputtered, leaping to his feet. "I knew I shouldn't have come to _you_ for help!" Snatching up his jacket, he stomped out of the shop in total fury.

He should have _known_ that Yuuko would only belittle his wish! Having him reading manga did absolutely _nothing_ to tell him how he was supposed to make Doumeki fall in love with him. And if by some miracle, he did, how was he supposed to _tell_ , damn it! The man gave new meaning to the world "stoic"!

"Watanuki-kun!"

That familiar, high-pitched voice that he had learned to hate. Mokona was often another errand boy of Yuuko's. With a resigned sigh, he turned around and the black pork bun jumped into his hands neatly. He waved a little note in his tiny, strangely shaped hand and Watanuki took it.

His head nearly exploded when he read it. "I'M SUPPOSED TO DO WHAT!"

Today _sucked_.


	2. Lesson 05

_"If you **really** want advice, Watanuki, then my first lesson is to stop flirting with Himawari. Even if Doumeki-kun was interested in you, if he thinks you're interested in Himawari, he won't make a move."_

Watanuki had to admit, maybe Yuuko was right about that. His attempts to make Doumeki jealous by teasing Himawari had come to a brick wall, even after so many months of trying. And besides, he liked Himawari. He didn't really want her to get her heart broken over him, especially since he really wasn't interested.

He tapped a finger on his chin as he listened to the teacher drone on. There was too much to occupy his thoughts and thank god that he didn't have a class with Doumeki. He needed all the time to himself that he could get to work out the way to approach the problem.

The problem was entirely Doumeki Shizuka.

The bespectacled boy really tried not to go green with envy and red with hate as he watched the girls twitter as they went by and stared at the archer. He couldn't admit either that he _did_ go to all of his crush's competitions, but stayed far enough away that Doumeki wasn't able to see him. It was all so very frustrating.

Eventually the fangirls went away, and Doumeki fell in step with him, walking him to work without actually "walking him to work". The fact that Doumeki cared enough to do such a small thing was heartening, but hardly a sign of anything other than friendship. He gave his usual twitch of irritation, but didn't yell as Himawari bounced up to them.

He steeled himself, ready to break what had become habit. "Hello Himawari chan." He greeted her calmly, nothing more than a polite smile you would give any friend gracing his lips.

"Hello Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun. How are you today?" She beamed, usually he would be fawning over her and saying something about how kind she was, but he didn't.

"Good, and you?" Just polite formalities, that was it. Damn, this was harder than he had thought. So many months of acting like a fool over the girl and suddenly stopping at Yuuko's suggestion.

"I'm wonderful! What about you Doumeki-kun, how was practice?" Himawari didn't even notice the change in behavior. Well, as nice as she was, he had never thought her the brightest.

Doumeki shrugged in response. He didn't even blink at the change; maybe he was too dense to pick up on it either. Just his luck, falling in love with the most unobservant guy in Japan.

"You two are on your way home?" Watanuki nodded at the question. "Well how about I walk with you?"

"That's nice of you Himawari chan, but we can't ask you to go out of your way just for that." It felt so strange to decline. Just yesterday he would have been bouncing all around and about ready to throw a parade; now he was calm and doing what he would have liked to do before. Say no so he could walk alone with Doumeki, even if he would end up griping at the archer.

"Oh," Himawari blinked, momentarily put off, and looking slightly hurt, but she recovered almost instantly. "Alright then, well I'll see you later then." She waved cheerfully and bounced off.

It was only a few seconds after she'd gone that Doumeki surprised him. "What the hell was that all about?"

Watanuki blinked and looked at Doumeki, then shrugged after a moment. He shoved his free hand in his pocket so that the archer wouldn't know that he was clenching his fist tightly in complete nervousness. His palms were suddenly sweaty and he would have sworn that his heart would beat right out of his chest at any moment. He swallowed quietly in a throat that was suddenly dry and he hoped he didn't radiate his anxiety.

"What do you mean?"

Doumeki gestured with his hand toward the direction Himawari had disappeared to as they continued walking. "That. Usually you act like a brainless idiot when she's around and just yesterday, you would have jumped for joy over it."

The bespectacled boy tried not to lick his lips in thought, though all he really wanted right then was for dense Doumeki to put his arm around his shoulders. Stupid archer! And people called Watanuki obtuse! Nobody was more unobservant than the usually aware Doumeki.

"I just didn't want to walk with her today, okay! Do you have a _problem_ with that?"

He could feel Doumeki's golden eyes on him and he wanted to shiver, though not with fear. How many times had he dreamt of those eyes? How many times had he imagined that they were undressing him with just his gaze? It was all completely irrelevant, since Doumeki didn't seem the least interested, but at least it pacified his frustration some.

 _"Watanuki's sexually frustrated!"_ he could imagine Yuuko teasing endlessly and then the girls would chime in like a chorus, not to mention Mokona.

"So you _wanted_ to walk with me alone?" the archer asked and he could have sworn he heard skepticism in that stoic voice.

_Yesssss, pick up on it you handsome, but dense, idiot! You're getting there, just a little step more…_

"Does Yuuko have a job for us?"

 _CRASH!_ That was the sound of Watanuki's train of hopes hitting a mountain. _**God, why do you hate me!**_ This so could not be happening! How could the observant Doumeki not have picked up on it!

He glared, not being able to help it. Doumeki had led him on and then cut him down. He had every right to be vexed! "No, there's no job. I just didn't feel like walking with Himawari, it's not like it's a big deal."

Doumeki raised an eyebrow, but didn't press further, instead starting on the walk to Yuuko's shop.

If there had been a wall nearby Watanuki would have been beating his head against it until the world liked him, as long as that might take.


	3. Lesson 17

"It didn't work then." Yuuko asked, trying to sound disappointed, but her smile, at the excitement of being able to come up with another plan, bubbling through.

"No, it didn't. He thought you had a job for us, that that's why I was acting differently towards Himawari-chan." Watanuki said bitterly, dusting off a bookshelf that seemed a dust magnet.

She sighed, though it was anything but sad or disappointed. More like she thought it was cute. "At least he noticed the difference. That's something of a step in the right direction."

"I guess." Bookshelf now dust free, he turned to face his lounging boss. "So what's your next plan?"

"Hmmm." She pressed a finger to her lips, looking up unconsciously in thought. Even for Yuuko, Doumeki must be a tough one to crack. Suddenly she laughed, sitting up straight and clapping her hands together. "I think I have just the thing."

He already didn't like where this was going.

Admittedly, the _idea_ of the plan was good, but Watanuki was terrified he wouldn't be able to go through with it. He swallowed and had spent all night tossing and turning and dreaming about it. Some dreams had a _very_ happy ending that made him smile and his groin tighten; some made his heart ache and tears threaten; and most were left completely in limbo, with no solid conclusion.

If he had dark circles under his eyes, he mentally blamed Doumeki for completely ruining his sleeping habits. For once, their bento were not the same. He had a little extra something uncommon that had taken him all night to make in his own. His hand shook a little as he wrapped the boxes up. If he didn't have a heart attack by lunch, it would be a miracle.

Doumeki was waiting for him as usual to walk him to school, and Watanuki could never admit how much he looked forward to it. It was one of the few times that he knew without a doubt would be just the two of them.

There was always a little talking or constant yelling. Today was a day when there was little talk, as he felt as if there were squirming snakes in his stomach and Doumeki obviously still felt there was something wrong with him from yesterday.

Class was torturous haze of nervousness and when lunch rolled around, he was ready to just give up and hide in a corner. He stood and was grabbing the bento when Himawari came trotting up to him with her usual, big smile. Inwardly, he groaned. This was not happening. There was no way on this earth that he'd be able to go through with Yuuko's plan if Himawari was there. _Never!_

"Watanuki-kun!"

"Hello, Himawari-chan." He smiled politely, even while he came close to crying inside.

"Will you be eating lunch with Doumeki-kun today?"

"I guess so. Why?"

She dug into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Could you give this to him? It's a memo from the student council. I can't make it today at lunch, so I wondered if you could pass it on for me."

His stomach loosened and he let out a breath of silent relief. Smiling, he took it and nodded. "I'll try to remember."

When the last of her pigtails had vanished around a corner, he finally sought out their usual lunch location. Doumeki wasn't there yet, so he had an opportunity to sit down and do some breathing exercises. His stomach was knotting up something awful right then.

"Oi."

"My name is not 'Oi'!" It was the one thing that truly got under Watanuki's skin. He wanted desperately for Doumeki to call him by his name, to hear it drop from those stoic, thin lips. And every time he heard that damn "oi", it made his blood boil with irritation since Doumeki never listened.

The archer dropped down to sit across from him and his eyes hungrily glanced at the bento boxes. Watanuki gritted his teeth, wishing that Doumeki would look at _him_ that way. Okay, so maybe he was a _little_ sexually frustrated when he thought of just tossing the lunch aside and ravishing the taller boy right in the middle of the schoolyard.

"You bring what I asked for?"

" _Yes_ , you jerk!"

As he pulled off the top of his own bento, he kept a very careful eye on the archer. At first, Doumeki didn't seem the least bit interested and never raised his eyes from the food in front of him. Watanuki wanted to strangle him or kiss him to death. Either worked for him at _this_ point.

"What is that?"

Watanuki feigned surprise and lifted his head. "What is what?"

Doumeki pointed with his chopsticks at the new food that he'd spent the whole night before making and was only in _his_ bento. He glanced down at the shrimp, cooked slowly in a simmer with an entirely new sauce that he was pretty sure Doumeki had never tried before.

"Spicy shrimp," he snapped, as if it was none of the archer's business.

When Doumeki's eyes lifted to his own, he was inwardly tempted to smile, but he didn't. This was it. The _really_ hard part. He stuck his chopsticks into his lunch, grabbed one of the shrimp, and held it out to the taller boy, all the while feigning annoyance.

For a moment, Doumeki didn't move and he saw a flicker of surprise in the faint widening of his eyes. As the seconds crawled by, Watanuki thought he might not take it. What would he do then? Would Yuuko's plan actually work?

But the archer leaned forward to take the shrimp almost delicately from the chopsticks. His heart actually stopped beating, he swore, and his eyes became riveted on the thin lips. Time seemed to slow down until seconds became years. Luscious lips, ones that could taste so good. He bit his tongue almost too hard and suddenly the way those lips pulled the shrimp from his chopsticks became seductive. His sexually starved brain could only imagine those lips kissing lower on his body…

"Pretty good."

The comment drew him from his lusty haze to realize it was over and that he was hard in the middle of school at lunch with Doumeki. The only reason the other boy couldn't see it was because of the bento box sitting on his lap. A blush threatened and he stuck his chopsticks down blindly to grab another shrimp and hold it out. Doumeki seemed surprised, but not inclined to argue, and without hesitation, he leaned forward to take it. Time slowed down once again as he stared at those lips and _imagined_.

By the time lunch ended, he was fervently glad it did. It would be extremely embarrassing to explain to the archer why he suddenly had to go to the bathroom to clean up a little "mess" in his trousers…


	4. Lesson 30

Watanuki had to visit the restroom before returning to class after lunch to get himself presentable. The faint bulge in his trousers was not acceptable at all, the least for his dignity. Damn Doumeki for being so hot and how he was so completely attracted to him and how much he wanted Doumeki to look at him the way he looked at Doumeki.

Fixing his pants while not touching himself and groaning was a feat, but he managed to do it and return to class before he was late. Yuuko would never let him hear the end of it when she heard her planned worked. Whatever that plan had actually been. Nothing seemed to have changed in Doumeki and all it had really done was make him hard with lusty thoughts.

_Tell me that I can make it through the walk to Yuuko's house without ravishing him!_

It was as he was leaving that he realized Doumeki was nowhere around. Himawari appeared and attached to his side. It was only then that he realized he had forgotten to give Doumeki the note. The whole thing smacked of hitsuzen straight up, but it gave him the opportunity to find out why Doumeki was nowhere to be found.

He made his way over the schoolyard to the archery club and accosted the captain, who seemed to recognize him faintly as the "boy who's always yelling around Doumeki". It was hardly complimentary and didn't do much for his self-esteem about their relationship.

"Where's Doumeki? I've got something I forgot to give him at lunch."

"He's not here. He's in the back, changing his uniform. Go down to the right, you can't miss it."

Watanuki didn't immediately connect, as he walked down the hall, that Doumeki was changing and what that meant. He pushed open the door with no misgivings, and since the room was small, it didn't take long to spot the archer.

_OH MY GOD, HE'S **NAKED!**_

He had an excellent side and back view of the taller boy before he realized that someone was there and his eyes glazed a little behind his glasses as he took in every inch of detail. _Oh my god…_ Doumeki's body was like that of a young, nubile god and he just about fainted completely. He had no control over the fact that his groin suddenly tightened painfully in seconds.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

The bespectacled boy wondered why his glasses weren't fogging up with all the heat in the room and he blinked. _God, god, please don't let him look down or notice!_ Doumeki was looking away and pulling on his hakama, which Watanuki was both extremely thankful for and dismally depressed about.

"I forgot to give this to you. It's from Himawari-chan." He turned away, pretending as if he didn't care, but in truth, it was only to hide the bulge in his pants for the second time that day. He was going to murder Yuuko.

"Hn."

No thanks, but then again, Watanuki didn't stick around to hear it even if it was offered.

"Really, that's wonderful. Except for you running out like that." Yuuko wrapped him in a hug, surrounding him with perfumed silks. "I wish I could have been there to see you at lunch."

"I'm sure you do." Watanuki muttered, untangling himself from the layers of silk.

"Don't be so grumpy Watanuki, we are getting closer. He wouldn't have taken the shrimp like that if he didn't feel anything." She reassured him, patting him in a motherly fashion on the shoulder.

"Or if he doesn't feel anything at all. Sometimes I think your front door has more emotion than him." Watanuki sighed in frustration, most of it directed at himself, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Of course he feels something. Now, what should we try next?" She clapped her hands together, coming to what she considered the point of the conversation. Watanuki's eye twitched at her excitement, but he didn't say anything. "I think it's time I sent you two on a job."

"What are we supposed to be doing here?" Doumeki asked, indicating the very obscure location Yuuko had sent them to.

"I don't know, she just said to wait here until the client arrived. You were there, you heard her." Watanuki snapped back at him, crossing his arms over his chest to keep more warmth. Wherever Yuuko had sent them, it was cold. He could see his every breath.

"I thought she might have told you something before." Doumeki stood there with his hands casually in his pockets like it felt like the middle of spring instead of winter. "I thought you worked for her."

"I do, but that doesn't mean she tells me anything," he practically yelled, only keeping his voice down because of the strange location.

Yuuko really hadn't given him details, just told him to grab Doumeki, go to the park and meet her there. Then she had pulled something weird and there they were; some weird abandoned building in some part of the world, or some other world, where it was freezing. He didn't know what her brilliant plan was, but he _hated_ the cold.

It was night here; they had arrived at the park around sunset, and had left shortly after, so that wasn't too weird. What was weird was the fact that there was nothing here; there weren't even windows in this building and only one door. He didn't know what was on the other side of the door, and Yuuko had given them instructions not to open it until the mission was over. What she was expecting to come of all of this, he didn't know, but it did insure that he couldn't run again.

What was worse, Doumeki had given _no_ sign that he thought or even remembered what had happened at lunch. Either it had no effect, or he had forgotten, and Watanuki knew Doumeki wasn't forgetful, even if he acted like it with the constant 'oi' thing.

Watanuki shifted repeatedly off one foot and onto the other, rubbing his arms to keep himself from freezing. He knew that if he wanted to truly get warm, all he would have to do was think about the image of naked Doumeki from this afternoon, but that would bring uncomfortable questions from the subject in question as to the nature of the bulge in his pants.

He glanced at his watch, but it was only three minutes after he'd last looked at it. He wanted to at least wander around the room, but the menacing shadows sapped his courage to brave the darkness and he was left fidgeting as always next to Doumeki. To his utter annoyance, Doumeki seemed completely relaxed.

Something shifted in a darkened corner and he eeped, latching onto Doumeki's arm instinctively before he could help it. He didn't even realize it and didn't let go until it had resolved itself to be nothing more than a rat scurrying for its home and its bedmates.

"Oi."

" _What!_ " he hissed, annoyed that he was so jumpy and very uncool in front of his crush.

"You're still gripping my arm."

"Eh?" He blinked and turned to look at that stoic and yet to-die-for handsome face, then looked down at the bicep he was gripping tightly. It was muscled and firm, smooth underneath the jacket of his school uniform. The memory of his naked body floated in front of his mind's eye unbidden. Doumeki was like all whipcord and muscle; there wasn't a single bit of excess fat anywhere. Perfectly toned and perfect to ravish…

Watanuki released Doumeki's arm as if he was made of fire and turned away in a huff he didn't feel. In truth, he hadn't wanted to let go at all. He had wanted to rest his head on the side of his shoulder, breathe in his unique smell, feel Doumeki's fingers on his other hand slide into his hair, and feel what it would be like to kiss him.

It wasn't until he felt warmth at his back that he realized what had happened. "W-what are you doing!"

"Your fidgeting is annoying. And if you're that cold…"

The chest against his back felt as firm as his arm had. Arms were wrapped around his shoulders from behind, and he could feel Doumeki's breath ruffle the top of his hair. God, Doumeki was tall! The combined warmth was almost instant, but he could think of nothing except what it felt like to feel so safe and comforted in the archer's strong arms. He felt a shiver go down his spine and Doumeki must have mistaken it for cold instead, since his arms tightened around the bespectacled boy.

His cheeks flared with a deep blush of pleasure, and he was grateful for the darkness that hid it from the boy behind him. He couldn't help leaning back into the embrace and relaxing, the tension seeping out, and Doumeki's arms shifted to more comfortably wrap around his shoulders. Was it his imagination, or was the archer resting his cheek on top of his head?

It was wonderful and he didn't want to move. He'd have gladly stayed there for the rest of his life, but even with Doumeki's warmth, he was still going to freeze. He could even feel slight shivers from the archer. After all, they weren't prepared for such weather and were only wearing their light, winter jackets from their uniforms.

"Come on."

"Where?"

Doumeki let him go, much to his displeasure and grabbed his hand to pull him toward the door, the only way out. "Hey, Doumeki! Yuuko-san said not to open that door until our mission is finished!"

"We'll freeze if we stay here much longer."

That was true, at least. When the door opened, all he saw was blackness that consumed him. He blinked and then they were standing outside the gates to Yuuko's shop, just like that. "Wha?"

The archer didn't even seem fazed and he let go of Watanuki's hand. There was no telling what he was thinking and after a moment, he said, "I want soumen tomorrow."

" _I don't take orders!_ " he yelled, but in truth, he always did as Doumeki asked. What else could he do? He loved that stupid, dense, stoic boy, even though the idea was laughable.

He could still remember the feeling of being so safe and warm in his arms.


	5. Lesson 36

When Yuuko found Watanuki, he was busy beating his head against a wall.

"So, there's still nothing, huh?" She wrapped an arm around his shoulder in a comforting manner when he shook his head. "Don't give up."

"How can I not?" He turned to face his boss, frustration written all over his features. "Every time I think this is going somewhere, that he's finally noticing, nothing happens!"

"We will just have to keep trying is all; maybe it's time to enlist some aid." Yuuko sounded thoughtful, making it obviously that she was no longer treating this like a yaoi manga.

"Aid from who?"

"Wow, that is so _cute_ Watanuki kun!" Himawari cooed.

Watanuki didn't think he could be a brighter shade of red if he had been stripped naked in public. Had he known _this_ was what Yuuko had meant, he would have never agreed to the idea of 'enlisting some aid'. The last thing he wanted was for word of his efforts getting around.

"I knew you and Doumeki were good friends, but I had no idea you had a crush on him. You will make the perfect couple!" Himawari was practically bouncing in place, and Yuuko wore a self-satisfied smirk at brining another person into the battle.

"W…well, you see Himawari-chan I…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say to the girl he had pretended to be interested in for months.

"He's trying to get Doumeki to show some interest in him, but Watanuki isn't having much luck," Yuuko cut in, taking charge of the conversation. "So he was wondering if you would be willing to help push Doumeki in the right direction."

Himawari's smile brightened, if that was even possible. "I would love to help you out! Just tell me what to do!"

"That's wonderful, I knew we could count on you!" Yuuko was smiling almost as brightly.

Watanuki buried his face in his hands, trying not to die from mortification.

Yuuko was evil, and the fact that Himawari had so readily agreed to _this_ showed him there was a lot he didn't know about women.

His illusions that Kunogi Himawari was a sweet and innocent girl were quickly swept away as her and Yuuko thought up the next plan. Though, that she was willing to do it for his sake was kind of sweet; in the same way that Yuuko pulling out her stacks of yaoi manga had been a motherly gesture of moral support.

This was to take place at lunch, everything happened at lunch; only this time food wasn't the main plot device. Watanuki wasn't really sure he wanted to go through with this. He knew it was all just part of the elaborate plan to get Doumeki to show that he had some sort of feelings for him, but flirting was one thing and this was way beyond simple flirting.

As the lunch bell rang, he grabbed the bento he had made, and went down to their usual meeting spot. He took a seat in the soft grass, and it wasn't long before the object of his affections and Himawari showed up. He greeted them both in, handing over Doumeki's bento, and then they all settled into their usual routine.

"Exams are coming up," Watanuki tossed out casually to Himawari.

"Yes, but I've been studying hard, so I'm not too worried. What about you, are you feeling confident?" she replied, throwing glances at Doumeki ever now and then, as if to make sure he was paying attention to her or as if she were nervous about something.

"Yes, actually, though knowing my luck, something will go wrong right before or during the exam." Watanuki rolled his eyes dramatically, throwing his hands into the air.

Himawari giggled, and then. "Doumeki-kun, could I speak with you for a minute? There is something I'd like to talk with you about."

Doumeki paused in eating his bento to look at the pigtailed girl, then nodded, putting the food aside and standing to go a few feet away where they could talk.

Watanuki couldn't help but bite his lip in nervousness. He knew everything Himawari was going to say, but had no idea how the conversation would end.

_"Uh, well, Doumeki-kun… I've, um, admired you for a long time, and I was wondering if you would like to… well… go out with me."_

Doumeki opened his mouth to speak; this was the first unknown in the situation. If all went well Doumeki would turn her down; if not, Watanuki could kiss his hopes and dreams goodbye.

Himawari lowered her eyes to the ground, her hair swinging forward. That was a good sign. He knew what she would be saying here then. _"I see, there must be some one else you like then."_ Here she would pause for a second. _"I know this is a strange thing to ask, but is it Watanuki-kun?"_  
What came after that he didn't know, he could only wait and see. So he forced himself to calmly eat his lunch and act as if his heart wasn't in his throat. After the two had finished talking a few minutes later, Himawari came to gather up her things as if she was too depressed to continue eating.

She whispered to him in a low voice, so that it wouldn't carry back to Doumeki, who was once more eating his lunch. "He didn't give me an answer, I'm sorry Watanuki-kun. I tried."

Louder, so that he could be heard, Watanuki spoke. "Are you all right Himawari-chan, you look a little pale." His concern wasn't faked, though it wasn't over her 'crushed spirit' from having been turned down.

"I'm fine, I'm just not hungry is all. I'll catch you later." She smiled at him, using acting skills he hadn't been aware she had to make herself look as if she were forcing on a smile to keep from crying.

"Alright then, take care of yourself." With that she left.

Watanuki tapped his foot against the floor in class, annoyed and frustrated and fearful. What was going on in Doumeki's head? Apparently he had turned down Himawari as planned, but somehow he hadn't thought it would be that easy to find out how Doumeki felt about him, if there was anything to know at all.

"—ki. Watanuki!"

The bespectacled boy blinked and turned to find the teacher's eyes on him in annoyance. He was no the object of everyone's attention and he caught Himawari's concerned gaze from across the room. Oh, no…

"Yes, Sensei?"

He could see the thunderclouds of annoyance in the man's face. "Since you weren't paying attention, I'd like you to stay after school so we can have a chat."

 _Oh, this is just **wonderful!** What did I ever do to deserve this kind of torture! It's all Doumeki's fault!_ He had to force himself to pay attention the rest of the class, even though all he really wanted to think about was Doumeki, and if he should just give up on the whole thing. It had been _months_ he'd been trying to get that stupid archer's attention. By this time, he had lost a lot of hope to keep on trying. Why should he, anyway? It wasn't as if anything would come of it.

When the bell rang and the rest of the students went about packing up their books and belongings, he could only watch mournfully as he was forced to stay in his seat. All he wanted to do was go back to his apartment, fall on his bed, and just…cry or _something_ to let out his anger and frustration about one very specific boy that was driving him insane.

"Watanuki."

Watanuki looked up at the teacher as he leaned against the side of his desk. He knew what was coming. The entire faculty often regarded him as strange or weird, so whenever he did one thing out of the norm, he got a special talk. They walked on eggshells around him, even though it had been years since his parents had died.

"Are things going all right at home? You've seemed preoccupied lately and I hate to say it, but your grades have dipped. Some of your work has taken a downturn and at this rate, I'm not sure if you'll pass your exams coming up."

How could he have possibly known that his line at lunch could actually be real? Damn it, he _did_ study and put all his effort into it. Not all that much lately, he did grant that, since Doumeki occupied most of his attention, but he hadn't thought that his homework and schoolwork had suffered as much as all that!

"So I'm going to have you stay after for a few hours to study on the material I presented today, since that will be on the exams coming up."

He went on about how he was only doing it for Watanuki, but the boy tuned him out. There wasn't anything new to hear. He knew it all by heart, since he always seemed to be on the receiving end of it over the last few years. When the teacher excused himself to make a quick trip to the office, he decided to get to work.

Two hours later, he was still sitting there on page one and tapping his pencil in an annoying fashion on the desk. Even the teacher had bailed on him, but he knew that there were eyes watching him until he could go home in another hour. If he tried sneaking out, he knew he'd get caught.

"Oi."

In surprise, Watanuki lifted his head and glanced to the doorway. There he was, the whole the reason he still hadn't progressed past the first page.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked in curiosity.

"I had club practice. There's a competition next week."

Watanuki made a mental note and then turned his head away to resume his chin's resting place on his palm. His eyes went unfocused after a few seconds of staring at the page. How could he even pretend to be occupied by work when the object of his affections was standing not a few feet away at the door to the classroom?

"Kunogi said you had detention."

Suddenly that handsome form was beside him and leaning over his shoulder, breath ruffling his hair and around his right ear. He swallowed silently and shivered, but it didn't appear as if the archer noticed. The warmth at his back reminded him of the last "mission" they had been on, which Yuuko had confessed had only been done to make them cuddle in the freezing cold.

"These are all easy. Why are you still stuck on them?"

" _It's not any of your business!_ " he snapped, hoping that Doumeki didn't get a glimpse of his scrap sheet of paper beneath the book that had doodles all over it of varying things, most about his crush.

"At this rate, you'll fail your exams."

"Would you just shut up!" he yelled, annoyed since Doumeki had echoed his thought from mere hours ago. He really was worried about his exams, but finding the time amid his obsession with the archer was the real problem.

"When can you leave?"

"In an hour? Why?" he groused, his bad temper obvious to even the most obtuse.

"I'll drop by Yuuko's to let her know when you'll be coming. Tell her you can't work tomorrow." Doumeki straightened and made his way out of the classroom. Annoyed and curious, Watanuki practically jumped to his feet.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"You want to pass the exams, right? I'll tutor you." The archer paused and looked over his shoulder. "But I want something in return."

His heart suddenly seemed to beat right out of his chest at the look on Doumeki's face and the extremely rare quirk of one side of his lip. He'd seen that smile only once before in his life and it had been after Doumeki had exorcised the spirit that had been killing him. The smile he'd seen as he had invited Doumeki to lunch as they had passed in the hall. It made his knees go weak and his stomach clench. There was no word except "sexy" to describe that smirk.

"Since you already make me bento, I want a special dessert at every lunch for the next two weeks."

"WHAT! TWO WEEKS! You ungrateful bastard!"

His words rang behind the archer's retreating back as he made his way down the hall and the image of his smile was burned into his brain.


	6. Lesson 27

"That's such great news, Watanuki!"  
Watanuki only shrugged at his boss as he worked on making her dinner. She lounged fashionably in the doorway, watching his hard work and never lifting a finger, which was Yuuko all the way.

"Like it matters in the end."

He could almost feel her frown. "What's all this now? What are you so depressed about?"

The bespectacled boy didn't really feel like explaining to this all powerful Dimensional Witch that he had just about lost hope of ever attracting Doumeki's romantic attentions. It just seemed hopeless from his end. No matter what he tried, or anyone tried, the man was as stupid as a pile of bricks. He bit his lip, hoping the pain would stave off upset tears. He really did love that idiotic archer and damn it, it really hurt.

Yuuko apparently took his silence for what it was and she suddenly draped her arms around his neck from behind. Her expensive perfume surrounded him, and was strong enough to almost make him gag. The layers of her clothing draped over him and made it difficult to lift his arms. He wanted to struggle away from her, but he was too depressed to even put any effort into it.

"Don't be so down, Watanuki. It's only just starting. To capture anyone's heart takes time."

He was almost grateful and surprised at her motherly, encouraging words. "Yuuko-san…"

"Even if you are inept at seduction."

"You just had to go and say that didn't you!" he yelled and shrugged her off, going about making her dinner with annoyed vigor. He didn't hear as she commented to Mokona that her plan had worked.

"Go, go, Watanuki! Depression doesn't suit your cute face!"

"Shut up!"

Watanuki didn't even have to ask Yuuko for the day off, but if she had had her way, he would be walking into Doumeki's house buck-naked. Sometimes her zealousness made him fear. And Himawari! He had never known her to be such a schemer! He really didn't know anything about women at all or how dangerous they could be when it came to matchmaking.

He guessed that his situation put him in a special place where he could see this side of women, and now he knew they were dangerous creatures, and actors all of them. He was honestly terrified of them and doubted he would ever look at another without wondering what she was scheming ever again.

School had been rather uneventful. Himawari had not eaten with them today to keep up the guise of being depressed about being rejected. She really was sweet to help him, even if he was now convinced that she was anything but innocent. Her scheming with Yuuko had disillusioned him of that for the rest of eternity.

Watanuki met Doumeki at the front gates, reminding himself to breath and keep walking as the sudden urge to stop and gape came over him. It was a silly thing, but how good looking the archer was never escaped him.

Today was the start of a new adventure. Doumeki would be tutoring him. This could be both a good thing and a bad thing in his grand scheme of things. It could be another opportunity to test his ground with the taller boy. Or it could be another disappointment like all of his other attempts at seducing Doumeki Shizuka.

"Oi," Doumeki called out as if Watanuki had completely missed him. It made his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Why couldn't he ever use his name!

"My name's not 'Oi'! Are you sure I'm the one needing tutoring; at least I can remember some one's name, Doumeki." He stopped in front of the archer, putting his hands on his hips. "I got the day off, so now what?"

"My house." Doumeki told him, starting to walk away without warning. It took him a minute to realize he was being left behind before he shouted and ran to catch up, though running wasn't such a good idea since he was carrying a second set of bento for their study snacks he had made at Yuuko's insistence.

He walked in a generally sour mood. Doumeki probably attributed it to the study session, but it was because every time he glanced at the taller boy he was reminded of what he so desperately wanted and couldn't have. Yuuko said it would take time, but with the way things were looking, 'time' was an eternity.

Watanuki hadn't ever really been in Doumeki's house before, at least not in any way that he was capable of noticing details. He'd been in his library, and once in his house when he had collapsed, but that was it. And suddenly the idea of being alone with Doumeki in his house was nerve wrecking. He flicked a glance out of the corner of his eye at the archer, but he seemed unaware of it.

The bespectacled boy shifted off his shoes and listened, but the house was silent. He glanced around and while it was clean and neat, it was hardly spotless, not like his own apartment where everything was always in its place since he had nothing else to do but clean.

"Nobody's home?"

Doumeki shrugged and lead him down the hall. "Guess my mother is out shopping."

"You only live with your mother?"

"My parents are divorced and my grandmother passed away two years ago."

Watanuki's eyes shifted away. Wrong subject to bring up, apparently, especially when one was hoping to seduce someone. He tried to peer into the various rooms they passed, but Doumeki didn't stop or seem inclined to give him a tour.

The archer slid open a door to his right and turned to glance over his shoulder at Watanuki. "This is my room. Set your stuff down. I'll be right back."

Watanuki watched in surprise as Doumeki went further down the hall and turned out of sight. Curiosity ate at him, wondering just what Doumeki was off to do. He was tempted to follow, but decided on reflection not to. He just wasn't up to trying all that hard. His depressed mood came back in full force to cling to him and he sat down on the floor next to a small table.

The room itself wasn't like he'd expected. It wasn't a complete mess, though it could stand a bit of cleaning here and there, like with the books stacked haphazardly in a corner next to a small bookshelf, obviously waiting to be put away. Trophies from competitions Doumeki won lined the shelves and walls, each taken care of, but the older ones looked a tad dusty.

He blinked and looked more closely at the date on one. God, he's been doing this for how long now?

The door slid open and Watanuki turned to look as Doumeki entered. He didn't carry anything with him, nor did he look any different than when he had left. So what had Doumeki gone to do?

He didn't have much time to ponder before Doumeki dropped a book in front of him.

Watanuki ran a hand through his tousled hair and stared at the page halfway through the book that Doumeki was telling him to decipher. He really hated the English language. It was one of his worst subjects and the most annoying. Really, was he ever going to run into someone who spoke English? Hardly! He probably would end up an old spinster, living like a hermit in a spirit-warded house and would never leave it.

But there was a bright side to the whole thing.

Doumeki sat close, maybe even closer than actually necessary. Every once in a while when one of them would shift, their thighs would touch and it left little lightning shivers going through his body. And every once in a while, Doumeki would touch his hand, even if it was only to move it away to see the page better. The finger calluses were rough on his smoother skin, but his hand was warm and large. All he wanted to do was twine their fingers together and hold his hand tight.

He lost track of what Doumeki was saying in his daydream and shook his head, bringing himself back to reality with quite a bit of effort. "I don't get it," he lied, needing an excuse for the shake of his head.

Doumeki straightened from his position of slightly leaning over Watanuki's shoulder as he peered at the book and papers and stretched his back. The bespectacled boy could hear the faint cracks one got from stiff muscles and he was almost tempted to offer to give him a massage, but reasoned that there was no way the archer would accept.

"We'll get back to it. What'd you bring to eat?"

Watanuki reached around the edge of the table, grabbing his bag and pulling out the two bento. "Here." He placed one on the table in front of Doumeki, and opened his own. Inside were various snack foods; dango, rice balls with red bean paste, and a few other assorted hand-made goodies.

He glanced over the textbook as he ate, idly examining what he hadn't been paying attention to. It just looked like a bunch of gibberish to him. Sure he knew the English alphabet but that didn't mean he understood it when you started combining the letters into words and words into sentences. English had a messed up sentence structure, placing the verb in the middle, or even at the beginning of sentences sometimes. He didn't know how Doumeki understood it.

As he was lost in his musings, a thumb that didn't belong to him, reached out and brushed over the corner of his mouth. Shocked, he followed said thumb with his eyes, noting the little bit of red bean paste on it. His eyes followed it until it to thin lips and watched as a pink tongue peeked out and made the bean paste disappear.

Watanuki couldn't think of any word to describe what he had just seen sort of 'hot'. It made his groin twitch painfully, and Doumeki had done it without any sort of incentive or prompting on his part. Perhaps there was still hope.

"What?" Doumeki asked, bringing him back into reality. Perhaps he had been staring a little too long.

"Nothing." Watanuki turned back to the English book. "We should get back to work now." He knew he wasn't going to be able to concentrate at all for the rest of the lesson.


	7. Lesson 54

Watanuki's hope had been slightly restored; who knew that study sessions could be so motivating? Just thinking about that simple gesture from Doumeki, coupled with how close he had sat the entire time…Watanuki couldn't help but think once more that maybe he had a chance at this.

When he came into work, only his improved mood kept him from shuddering at the fact that Yuuko and Himawari were plotting, again. Well, he would let them, at least they were coming up with ideas that didn't involve him running around in his underwear or chocolate syrup. Some of Yuuko's manga were terrifying.

"You seem to be in a good mood today, Watanuki-kun. You've been so happy since that study session," Himawari stated, apparently finished with her conversation with Yuuko for the moment.

"Nothing's really changed, but I think I have a chance," he conceded. Truthfully it was nothing to get _overly excited_ about.

"That's wonderful! Yuuko and I were just talking about what else you could try to get his attention." Himawari smiled brightly at him, unlike with Yuuko. Not a hint of the fox like nature he knew she harbored showing through.

"Really? Well what is it this time?" Watanuki knew to be cautious. Just because it didn't involve underwear or chocolate syrup, didn't mean it couldn't be just as bad.

"Well, this one is going to be a bit of a group effort, I think." She tilted her head to one side, trying to think of just how to put what she was going to say.

"Group effort?"

Watanuki was becoming a better actor. Well at least he thought so. He was learning to keep a straight face no matter what the situation, and to react to things normally even if he wanted to do something completely different.

This was, of course, thanks to Doumeki. Now, partly, thanks to Himawari as well. From what he understood, this had been _her_ plan, and Yuuko had very little input. Somehow, he had trouble believing that though. It just seemed so Yuuko to him. Every inch of it screamed his employer's crazed strategizing. Still, Himawari took full credit for it and Yuuko only conceded.

Watanuki managed not to glance nervously at either Himawari or Doumeki through his classes with them. He even managed to take some decent notes, he couldn't continue to let his grades slip after all, and answer a few questions voluntarily. It was by no means an easy task to concentrate on school with the plan looming in the back of his mind, but he managed. He didn't want Doumeki to think the whole study session had been for nothing.

When he did chance a look at Himawari between classes, she smiled brightly to give him encouragement, like she could somehow read his anxiety over the situation. How could he not be at least a little anxious? The plan was something he would have never considered, and would be putting Himawari on the line for his sake, again. She was too willing to sacrifice herself for his crush. Again, he couldn't help but wonder what else that innocent smile of hers hid.

_Why do these things **always** seem to happen at lunch? Did god pick a foreordained time, said that all such plans **have** to be done at noon?_

Watanuki shoved another mouthful of food into his mouth and could practically feel the tension in the air, at least from his end. His anxiety had no bounds and Himawari couldn't have acted more stressed, as if she truly was crushed that Doumeki had turned her down. Was he the only one that could see that excited gleam in her eye? The way she literally danced every day at the thought of doing more matchmaking?

_Scary…Himawari-chan is very scary…_

"Watanuki-kun?"

He almost jumped a little, drawn out of his thoughts somewhat abruptly. His eyes glanced around, but everything was the same as before he had gotten introspective. Doumeki didn't even seem to acknowledge the fact that Himawari had spoken. He'd somehow managed to finish his bento in record time and decided to lay in the grass while the sun shown down.

"Yes, Himawari-chan?" _Annoying, dense, but loveable boy-_

Watanuki's eyes widened in surprise as her lips were suddenly pressed against his. He had known it would happen, but she had caught him off guard, which was the whole point of the exercise. Or rather, the point was to make Doumeki jealous, but him being surprised was a key element.

The kiss was nice, but there was no passion or heat to it, unlike the expression on her face suggested. It was just a touch of lips, nothing more, and her face remained angelic, but inside, he knew, she was practically giggling with glee. The sheer enthusiasm she'd shown the day before made no doubt of that.

The bespectacled boy kept an eye on the reclining archer the whole time. For a moment he despaired of ever getting anything out of his classmate when he turned to glance at Watanuki's surprised and muffled sound. Wait…did his eye just twitch slightly?

He put his hands on Himawari's shoulders, gently pushing her back. "Himawari-chan…?" He didn't have to pretend to be surprised, but most of it was over Doumeki, the rest was over Himawari's timing.

"I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" Watanuki didn't know how Himawari made herself blush like that; the girl really should grow up to be a professional actress. She brought tears to her eyes, looking at the grass in front of her as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, and then she stood up very quickly, gathering her things. "I should be going. I'm sorry."

Watanuki watched as she ran off; if he didn't know any better, if he hadn't of seen the mischievous spark in her eyes, he would have sworn that she truly was crushed and had just made a mistake out of jealously.

Watanuki turned his attention back to Doumeki, who was also packing up his things, if a little slower. Was it his imagination, or did Doumeki look a little angry? Was he just convincing himself that the couple of times Doumeki did glance at him there was a bit of worry in those usually emotionless eyes? He sure hoped not.

"Why did she just _kiss_ me?" Watanuki did his best to make his voice sound awed and confused. This time there was no doubt of the twitch to Doumeki's eye at the word 'kiss'. Something about it had gotten under the archer's skin. He brought his hands up so that his fingertips brushed his lips slightly. "I didn't think she would… she's never been interested in me before."

Watanuki could only hope that Doumeki's, practically non-existent for anyone but Doumeki, jealously was over Himawari kissing _him_ and not _Himawari_ kissing him. _If that were the case, he would have told her yes when she asked him out._ He convinced himself, sure that both Yuuko and Himawari would tell him the same after school.

"Shouldn't you be jumping for joy over this?" Doumeki asked him, in response to what he had said about the kiss.

"Should I be?" Watanuki still played up the confused voice. "I don't know if it meant anything. It didn't feel like it meant anything." He felt a little bad for having to give up his first kiss to the girl, when he wanted to give it and all the ones after to Doumeki, but he knew why. If he was ever going to get what he wanted, he had to give up some sacrifices, like Yuuko kept expounding about wishes.

"Didn't feel like it meant anything?" Doumeki prompted; Watanuki couldn't help but feel excitement well up in him that Doumeki was so curious.

"I wouldn't know much about kissing, but I thought you were supposed to be able to tell what kind of emotions were behind them. That one didn't feel like she cared, well not for me." He forced a glare at Doumeki. "But that doesn't mean that I'm right, she could actually like me."

Again, Watanuki could see the faint gleam of something in Doumeki's eyes, as if the idea of Himawari and himself irked him. With this information, he could think of new ways to push Doumeki further, but he still had to be sure just where the jealously was aimed.

No, he couldn't think like that. Doumeki was interested in _him_ , not her. He had no reason to think otherwise, and he would not give up.


	8. Lesson 43

"I'm so happy for you, Watanuki kun!"

Himawari was looking generally ecstatic and Yuuko just looked smug. He began to wonder if the idea had actually been entirely Himawari's or not, as that smile was just a too little like the cat who caught the canary _and_ mouse.

Watanuki was getting closer; he could actually feel it now. What he needed to do was get something to happen to take the final step from being friends with a mutual attraction to… more. He also needed to get Doumeki to admit it in some way or another, either through action or words. Still he was more than ecstatic from the results of this last venture. "Thanks Himawari chan, if it weren't for you I don't think I could have gotten this far." It was true. The scarier than he had ever imagined girl had been a huge help to him in such a short time.

The three of them sat there eating chocolate cake Watanuki had made at Yuuko's request, and for once her excessive drinking on top of it didn't bother him.

"Now that you know he's at least a little interested why don't you try something a little different?" Yuuko asked, a little too casually.

"Different how?" He knew something was up just by Yuuko's demeanor. Unlike Himawari, he had known from the start that she was dangerous, but in a way that made him wake up at night to rush and check that all of his clothes hadn't been replaced with school girl uniforms.

"Tell me Watanuki, do you know how a teenaged girl typically behaves around a guy she has a crush on?" The simple question made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end; he shook his head in response. "Some of them blush and can't seem to get out two words, others follow from a distance in a stalker like manner, fan clubs are formed, and if a girl can get close enough she clings to him, striving for any sort of physical contact. For example, she might grab his arm when scared, purposefully brush her hand against his when handing him something, touch his arm or shoulder casually while talking to him. A dozen little ways to communicate that she likes him and wants more than just casual friendship."

"And…?" He didn't like where this might be going. Then again he didn't like where a lot of things Yuuko said might be going.

"And," She examined her fork before taking another bite of cake, "how much physical contact like that lies between you and Doumeki?"

Watanuki could feel his cheeks flush as Himawari giggled at whatever image entered her head. He swallowed a little and shifted in his seat, trying to think. They'd never really touched before, as far as he could recall.

"Well…nothing really." He hadn't forgotten the incident in Yuuko's job where he had gripped Doumeki's arm in a fit of fear or how Doumeki had wrapped him in the warmth and safety of his embrace.

Yuuko's expression said she didn't believe him in the slightest and as he watched her take a languid bite of her cake, he grew more and more nervous. His throat was suddenly dry and when that familiar gleam entered her eye, he knew he was in the for the utter worst he'd ever heard from her yet.

"Himawari chan…" The girl in question leaned over and there was a whispered conference that he was not allowed to hear, but that annoying pork bun could. He bounced between them and giggled so maniacally at random intervals that his stomach knotted in fear.

"Watanuki kun?"

The Dimensional Witch's voice was cloyingly sweet and he felt his eye twitch. It always happened when she did that and it was something of his early warning system. That meant bad, bad news.

"Spring break is next week, right?"

"Yes…"

"You don't have any plans, do you?"

"No…"

"Then it's all settled!" She clapped her hands and returned to her cake as if nothing were amiss.

Watanuki was not going to let it go that easily. " _What_ is all settled, Yuuko-san!"

"Why your trip to the beach house next week, of course!"

His jaw just about dropped to the floor and he turned astonished eyes at Himawari, who only beamed at him. He could practically see the sparkles around her and she gushed happily about how this plan would finalize everything and he would know real soon.

"But-"

" _Think_ about it, Watanuki," she whispered, leaning over and holding his chin between two fingers. "You'll be all alone with Doumeki, for a whole week, just the ocean nearby and seagulls to interrupt you and your little plan. Quiet with no spirits to haunt you; no neighbors around to overhear your little screams of pleasure as Doumeki…"

If his face could have gotten redder, it would have. He frantically jerked away from her fingers as she burned him and clutched his heart as he tried to ignore the image painted in his head by Yuuko's words. "N-no spirits?" he stuttered.

"Of course not, but Doumeki doesn't need to know that," she laughed with a wink. "You can say that you can only bring one person with you and that you'd rather it be Doumeki to chase off any spirits and help you with any other…problems you might encounter."

Yuuko's leer was enough to tell him what sort of "problem" she was referring to and suddenly he wanted to die.

 _God, you must **really** hate me._ And the worst part about it was that he would do it, because by now, he was desperate.

Watanuki had to admit, it would be a good way to finally get things to where he wanted them to be between them. It was also a chance to royally screw things up, depending on how things went.

He had been putting some serious thought into it, weighing the pros and cons of the situation, and still he was undecided, but he had told Yuuko he would do it, so he was going to do it.

Watanuki still had most of the week to work up the courage to ask Doumeki to go with him, and that was the biggest problem to face right now. When and where to ask? He had to ask with Himawari present so Doumeki would know that he was choosing him over her. He really was making things so obvious they couldn't be any more noticeable if he had a neon sign, but Doumeki was blind to more than just spirits.

He had pushed the thought of asking Doumeki to the back of his mind, where it could eat at him as he tried to concentrate on other things. Today, for instance, Doumeki had an archery competition. He went to all of them, sometimes by Himawari openly dragging him along, the rest of the time he snuck in to watch, hidden in the crowd. Usually he sat behind Doumeki's fan club, where he would be least noticeable. No one ever looked at that group of people.

He wasn't really sure if he wanted to remain hidden now though. He was trying to get Doumeki to notice him, not hide. But old habits die hard and all that. He could always sit with Himawari, that could push the jealously buttons just a little more, but she was getting to scare him with all of her plotting.

The school day had been fairly uneventful, no spirits attacking, no teachers yelling at him for staring off into space during class. Lunch had been a little quieter than usual; Himawari did show up for the latter half, sitting close to him but not speaking much, and then excused herself again. She was really good at playing up the desperate crush, almost too good it seemed, but if it was helping what right did he have to complain?

He could see her now, getting ready to enter the seating area for the competition. Hide, or sit with her? It really was a tough decision; each choice had its merits. He chewed on his lip, his eyes automatically going to the little area where all the team players were. They lit up on the figure of his crush and he just wanted to sigh in longing, but not the physical kind, for once. He yearned for Doumeki's smiles and touch; to have more times like when Yuuko had sent them on the mission and they had cuddled ever so briefly. He wanted Doumeki to hold his hand as they walked down the street, or for the archer to ask him out on a date.

"You know, drooling in public isn't the best idea."

" _I wasn't drooling_ ," he snapped, glaring at Yuuko who had suddenly shown up behind him. His eyes narrowed and he asked suspiciously over the general buzz of the crowd. "What are you doing here, Yuuko san?"

"Making sure our plan works," she replied with a smile and literally dragged him to sit next to Himawari.

He felt small and quite scared as he was pinned between the two scheming women, Himawari on his right and Yuuko on his left. But when the competition started and the hush fell over all present, he forgot about them. With a breathless anticipation, his waited through all the team members until it was Doumeki's turn. And though he knew that it wasn't hard for the taller boy to hit the target, he did it all the time with spirits, he found that he gripped the edge of his seat a little harder than necessary.

_THUNK_

There was a faint, low cheer from the Doumeki fanclub when the arrow hit the bull's-eye and he let out a breath. He caught Yuuko's knowing smirk and glance and glared back, crossing his arms over his chest and determined not to give her any more easy targets.

"Do you remember everything, Watanuki kun?"

Watanuki scratched the back of his head at Himawari's prodding, wishing he could do this some other time. The competition was over, people filtering away, but both of the schemers had urged him to stay and ask about the summerhouse. He glanced over his shoulder at Yuuko lurking in the shadows, and she gave him a thumbs up and an evil grin.

_Oh god…_

This was tantamount to asking Doumeki out for a date and he had never been so nervous in his life. He looked forward to all the time they would have together alone, but it was getting to that point that was the tricky part.

Watanuki didn't even realize that Himawari had dragged him over to meet Doumeki until he was standing in front of that impressive figure and those expressionless eyes. He swallowed dryly.

"We just wanted to congratulate you, Doumeki kun, on your competition." When the archer's eyes glanced at him, as if asking for confirmation, he looked away with a slight tinge on his cheeks and muttered, "I suppose congratulations are in order." He didn't want it to seem like he had secretly gone to all his competitions, even though he had. Maybe, if things worked out, he would tell him the whole truth about his attempts.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome!" Himawari said, acting as if she were halfway between forced enthusiasm and true joy. She gave him a pointed look and inwardly he blanched. His heart was already beating double time as it was.

"Hey, Doumeki."

The archer turned around after he had put up his bow and waited. He swallowed again and tried not to glance at Himawari for confidence. That would ruin the whole idea of her being there when he asked him.

"You got anything planned for next week?"

"No."

"Yuuko san's sending me off to a summerhouse and I can bring one person with me." He didn't mention that it was Yuuko's summerhouse that would, by necessity, not have any spirits in it. Doumeki seemed to wait, as if he didn't quite know where it was going. _You loveable idiot…_ "I don't want to be bothered by spirits the whole week and not get any rest, so come with me."

"Oh, Watanuki kun, a summerhouse sounds awesome!" If he didn't know better, he would have sworn she really _was_ jealous. He was growing more nervous and terrified of her as the days went past. He really had no idea that this side of her existed!

No expression crossed that stoic face at the demand and yet at the same time, somehow question. He had just blurted it out in the first way that came to mind. It hadn't been gracious at all, and clumsy, but at least it was out in the open and didn't make Doumeki all _that_ suspicious.

"Sure. So long as you make lunch."

He swallowed his first reaction to bounce around in joy that Doumeki agreed. Yuuko had advised him repeatedly to not act _quite_ as antagonistic as usual, so he bit down on the habit of reply that would have come out and asked, "What do you want? I need to know so I can buy the ingredients."

Was it his imagination, or was there surprised interest in those golden eyes? It was gone in seconds, so he was almost sure that it hadn't ever been there and it was his mind playing tricks on him.

Watanuki couldn't hold in his incredulous reply, though, as Doumeki seemed to list off every single out of season or hard to make dish possible. "You bastard! What do you think I'm made of, huh! Do you know how hard it is to _find_ the ingredients, much less make it!"

Doumeki just stuck his hands in his ears.


	9. Lesson 68

Watanuki had been packing, albeit nervously, when Yuuko had appeared in his room and started throwing all sorts of things into his suitcase. He could have sworn the front door was locked, but here she was, tucking a nondescript paper bag into his suitcase, and some swimming shorts she claimed to have just bought for him and a dozen other little things.

While the gesture was appreciated, it also made his hackles rise. She knew something, or was planning something that he didn't know about, and that was never good.

"Now, I've already got the place all cleaned up for the two of you, so you can just relax while you are there. Try to have fun, and don't worry yourself to death." She tucked something else into the suitcase before closing it and zipping it shut. "I thought about sending Mokona with you, but decided against it. So when you get back at the end of the week I expect _details_." Watanuki could feel his face heating.

"I'm not going to tell you anything-"

"Here, take lots of pictures." Yuuko shoved a disposable camera into his hands. "It's about a twenty minute walk to the closest town, so there will be a festival going on, I suggest you attend it one night. Also some of the local food is to die for, not to mention the sake."

"I.. but…"

"Be sure to bring me back some would you?" She smiled at him as if he had already agreed. "Now you need to get going, you don't want to be late to meet Doumeki!"

Watanuki gave up on speaking. It was useless. Yuuko already had everything figured out for him, even things he wouldn't agree to if he could get a word in edgewise.

 _Oh this is going to be **fun**_ , he thought sarcastically. He never knew how right he was.

The train ride was interminable, and it was packed as tightly with people as it could manage and still was bursting at the seams. Which meant that he and Doumeki had to sit very close together. At one point, an older, somewhat overweight, lady came to sit in the back with them and he was forced to sit in the taller boy's lap to accommodate her. Which while a good thing, also left his cheeks burning red for the rest of the ride.

Getting off was easier than getting on and the walk was mostly silent. There was little he could find to say, and his stomach was tying in knots at the prospect of spending a week alone with Doumeki. Yuuko's words about how girls who liked boys tended to cling to their crush, but there wasn't any way that he could think of to casually do so.

When they reached the summerhouse, his jaw dropped. Yuuko hadn't told him how large the house would be, or how modern it was. It had a western style to it and it was clear it was built in the last twenty or so years. If he peered at just the right angle around it, he could see porch on the edge of the sand as it spread out to meet the ocean. It was absolutely beautiful.

It was a two story building, but for all that, it didn't take them long to explore. What most attracted him was the outside and the ocean that lapped in soft, smooth waves. And the best part was that there were no spirits whatsoever.

He was already taking off his shoes and digging his toes in the sand when Doumeki stepped up behind him so close that he could lean back and rest against Doumeki's legs if he wanted.

"There are no spirits here."

"How did you know?" he spluttered, shocked and wondering if his ruse was over with. Part of him was glad. Was Doumeki actually beginning to notice things?

"I didn't, but now I know. I guessed, since you seemed so relaxed, that there weren't any here. Especially since it's Yuuko's house."

Watanuki almost winced. Was Doumeki mad? Did he think that Watanuki purposefully lied or that he just hadn't been sure if there were going to be spirits?

"So you didn't ask me along to guard you against spirits in the house."

"Not really," he answered, cheeks slowly turning pink and his toes making little designs in the sand in front of him.

Doumeki didn't say anything right away. "Is Yuuko having us fetch something for her nearby?"

His hopes shattered and he almost fell over in shock. _My god, how dense you can be! You almost had it, idiot! God, why do you hate me!_

"Not that I know of." He kept his voice even. "Though she did ask me to pick up some sake as some point during the week, but it was more of a side note. Other than that I wasn't told to pick up anything for her or do anything for her."

"Oh." The presence at his back disappeared as Doumeki walked a little way off and took off his own shoes. Watanuki silently cursed himself for being a dead giveaway about the no spirits thing right off. Doumeki didn't seem to be angry about it, but it was near impossible to tell anything with him. After all, if things where that easy they probably wouldn't be here now and he wouldn't feel like he had butterflies the size of cats in his stomach.

They sat on the porch for a while, feet dangling off into the sand as twilight slowly faded into night, and the stars began to come out. The near all day train ride had been worth it, and even though nothing had happened, Watanuki already felt like it was worth it just to see this place. This was the first time he had been able to go on vacation, let alone visit somewhere like this, and with Doumeki of all people too.

He had to pull himself away though. Standing up and brushing the sand from his feet. "I'll go start dinner." Doumeki nodded, standing as well to follow him into the house.

The kitchen was the largest he had ever worked in, and the refrigerator easily accommodated all the groceries he had to pick up to make the foods Doumeki had asked for. He stared at what he had, mentally going over the list of things that had been requested, before deciding on a dish and pulling things out.

Spaghetti was an Italian dish he could only recall making half a dozen times before, but it was one of his favorites, and apparently on the list of things Doumeki liked as well. It wasn't necessarily too difficult to make, but it also wasn't the easiest to get the ingredients for either.

By the time the food was done, Doumeki was back on the back porch, staring out at the ocean and star speckled sky, finished with his unpacking. He stood in the door way for a moment, admiring the scene presented to him. It really was something worthy of awe, seeing his crush outlined by the perfect background.

He shook his head, clearing it of whatever his thoughts had been about to turn to and stepped forward. Doumeki looked up at him without him having to say anything, and he handed the plate down, before taking a seat next to the archer and digging into his own food.

"It needs salt." Doumeki stated after swallowing his first bite. Watanuki felt the need to yell at Doumeki, but decided it would be working against his plans.

He examined a forkful of noodles and sauce before setting it down and the plate aside. "You're right, I'll go get some." He stood to retrieve the saltshaker from the kitchen and came back to see Doumeki staring at him with one eyebrow raised in question. "What?" He couldn't help the slight bit of venom in his words, and was more than thankful for the darkness covering the tint to his cheeks.

Doumeki just shrugged, and took the salt, sprinkling a little on his food before handing it back to Watanuki so he could do the same. Watanuki had to admit it felt odd not yelling over every little thing. It was his nature to do so after all. He just wanted other things enough to push his nature aside and work for what he wanted. It would be a lot easier though, if Doumeki would notice his efforts instead of being so dense. Love was taxing.

There were enough rooms to accommodate at least ten people, with one bedroom on the ground floor and the rest on the top floor. But Yuuko had been there because when they went upstairs, there was a sign that said the rooms were being renovated and the door was locked. Since Yuuko had given him the key to every room _but_ the upstairs, there was little to do except share the one bed in the room downstairs.

That wasn't hitsuzen, that was Yuuko!

Doumeki didn't even seem to question it as he pulled off his jacket to get ready for bed. Watanuki blushed and immediately fled to the bathroom before the archer could notice. He'd give the boy his privacy and he didn't quite dare to be in the same room if he was undressing. He was already worried about his dreams during the night and waking up to find Doumeki staring at a bulge in his pants.

"Oi, you ready yet?"

Watanuki quickly changed and went back to the bedroom, sliding gingerly on the right side and under the covers. Doumeki didn't seem to mind at all, but the bespectacled boy knew that he wasn't going to be sleeping at all that night. He dropped his glasses on the bedside table and sighed, turning out the light.

He was wrong and was asleep in seconds. The next two days were like a dream and neither left the summerhouse for any reason. They played in the ocean, though "play" would probably not be the be the best word to describe Doumeki as he waded in the ocean and even went so far as to _meditate_! Annoyed, whenever that would happen, Watanuki would dump handfuls of water over Doumeki and always seemed to shatter his concentration. He especially enjoyed Doumeki's retaliation, as it involved a lot of chasing, water, and attempts at grabbing the smaller boy. Had he finally gotten past the barriers to see the free-spirited, almost child-like Doumeki? His face was as stoic as ever even in his retaliation, but there was just something about the archer that became different.

It was on their third night there that was the last night of the festival, which he knew he had to go to, at the very least to buy some sake for Yuuko or he'd never hear the end of it. When his eyes touched on Doumeki wearing his yukata, he wanted to swoon. Doumeki really was as handsome as they came.

They walked to the festival in relative silence, heading fairly early. While there were no spirits at the beach house, Watanuki knew there would be some among human created things at the festival. It was just the way things went. He wasn't worried though. He had Doumeki there with him, and Doumeki had never failed to keep him safe from such things before. Though he may still never admit that much out loud.

It was fun being able to go from stall to stall, and just generally enjoy himself. He wasn't any good at the games they had set up all over the place, but Doumeki won his fair share of them.

It didn't take long to find the sake Yuuko had mentioned wanting, and they picked up a double order of it. Doumeki wanted to try it to, and since they were there on vacation, Watanuki didn't see the harm in it, even if he wasn't much of a drinker.

The night wore on, and Watanuki began to grow more anxious, if only for the fact that he was just now realizing how quickly the week was passing by and how little had happened. And by little, he meant nothing. Sure dumping water on Doumeki and then running from him was all well and good, but it couldn't really be counted as anything.

He didn't know what he would do if something didn't happen by the end of this week. The thought alone was enough to tie his stomach in painful knots. So, he came to a decision.

They had just finished off some ice cream they had picked up at one of the many food vendors scattered about and were now wandering around out in a grassy area. Watanuki had seen a cherry blossom tree out here earlier, and while it was terribly clique, it was the place he had chosen.

So he directed their wanderings in that direction, casually, as if he wasn't planning anything at all. In his stomach the butterflies had returned, and were now the size of wolves instead of cats, and were fluttering around as if their wings had caught fire. He considered rethinking his decision, but firmly told himself now or never.

So now, they were standing under the cherry blossom tree, some of the pale pink petals falling around them like snow. He stared at Doumeki, working up his courage.

"Are you getting tired?" Doumeki asked, giving him a once over like he expected Watanuki's legs to give out on him or something.

"No, I just wanted to get away from everyone else for a minute." Watanuki chose his words carefully, trying to get him meaning across.

"Spirits, or bad auras?"

Watanuki shook his head, and took a step closer. "No nothing like that. I just wanted to spend a minute alone."

"We can head back anytime you know." Doumeki didn't seem to be getting it, at all! It was so frustrating.

"I'm not ready to head back, I'm not bothered by anyone or anything out here. I wanted us to spend a minute together." He couldn't keep the exasperation out of his voice. The butterflies were quickly being swallowed by it.

"We've been alone for days," Doumeki pointed out, as if Watanuki _didn't_ know that.

"Aah! You are so dense!" Before he knew what he was doing, Watanuki had grabbed the front of Doumeki's yukata and pulled him forward into a kiss. His own eyes went wide as he realized what he was doing, but he wasn't going to back down, and he wouldn't apologize later either.

 _Oh my god, I'm kissing him…_ And he just melted.


	10. Lesson 101

It lasted for longer than he had expected until Doumeki gripped his shoulders and pushed him away so that he could look into his eyes. "Oi, what the hell…"

Watanuki's cheeks burned and he glanced away briefly before turning his gaze back. No, this would be done right, with eye contact and determination and sincerity, like Yuuko was always saying. It was worthless unless he was up front about it.

"Doumeki, I'm in love you. I have been for _months_ , but you've been too dense to notice. All the subtle hints and the obvious ones you've completely ignored or not picked up on."

"What about Kunogi?"

He gave an exasperated sigh, but it was a logical question. "I only fawned over her to make _you_ jealous."

For the first time, he saw an emotion come across those features with the slight widening of the eyes and it was surprise. He just hoped he hadn't destroyed all he'd tried to gain with this stunt, but there had been nothing left to do. Doumeki wasn't going to get it otherwise and he desperately wanted something to happen in this summer trip.

"You really didn't notice? _At all_?" Watanuki wasn't sure if he should be surprised or just completely exasperated, so he settled for a mixture of both.

Doumeki shook his head, his golden eyes staring intently into his own blue ones as if searching for something there. Watanuki knew that this was the deciding moment of all his hard work. It either all came together or all fell apart right here.

Doumeki took a long moment, thinking over what he had just found out, and then seemed to come to a decision. Then, Watanuki found himself being pressed into another kiss. It wasn't anything terribly romantic or song worthy. It was sloppy, inexperienced, uncertain, and completely wonderful. When the kiss ended this time he was holding onto Doumeki's yukata again, but this time to keep himself standing.

Doumeki didn't make any moving love declaration, nor did the fireworks for the festival choose that moment to go off. It was simply that one gesture of returned affection. Watanuki couldn't have chosen a better way to end his confession than that, even if he had planned out everything down to the fireworks.

"Why didn't you just say something before?" Doumeki asked him as he was busy trying to regain the use of his legs.

If he hadn't of been holding onto Doumeki he really would have fallen over then. Why didn't he…? It wasn't that simple, not when you were worried about rejection the entire time. "It's not easy to explain. Let's just leave it at I didn't think it was the best way to go about this. I wanted to know if I even had a chance first."

"Oh." Doumeki, as always, a man of few words.

Watanuki couldn't help but grin, the butterflies in his stomach gone, and his worried abated for the first time in forever. Standing straight, he grabbed Doumeki's hand. "Come on, we still have more of the festival to see."

Walking around the festival holding Doumeki's hand had to be the epitome of bliss. He didn't care that they might get stares or looks. All he cared about was that he could hold and be held by Doumeki in ways he'd only dreamed about. He could even rest his head on that shoulder as they watched the fireworks together.

That night, as they slept, he reveled that he could sleep comfortably in such warm arms. He still had three days left and maybe then they would both be comfortable enough to do something a little more than just a few awkward kisses. It was new ground and he was just trying to get used to the fact that his dreams had come true.

Little by little, they got to know more of the romance side of their relationship and Doumeki didn't seem to mind his fits of clinginess that happened every once in a while. By the time it was time to leave, Watanuki was desperate for it all not to end. If he could have stayed in seclusion with Doumeki for the rest of his life, he would have.

The train ride was horrific and he kept watching behind him as the summerhouse grew farther away. His heart had been given away then and accepted there and he made a promise to himself that he would come back again with Doumeki every year.

And Doumeki held his hand through the whole train ride.

When they got off the train Yuuko was there, waiting for them, the biggest smuggest grin he had ever seen plastered onto her face.

"Welcome back. How was the trip?" She gave a pointed look at their intertwined hands.

"It was wonderful," Watanuki replied cheerfully, refusing to rise to the bait, and let the whole week be ruined by him losing his temper. "Here's the sake you asked for." He held out the bag to her. Which she took greedily, suddenly forgetting about her teasing, and her victory.

They took the moment she spent giggling over her sake to walk past her, but it was useless as within seconds she was walking right along side of them as if she belonged there.

"I do expect to see you at work tomorrow Watanuki," Yuuko informed him halfway back to his apartment. He was beginning to think she was going to follow them all the way there.

"I know that. You've already given me a week off, I wasn't expecting any more than that." He didn't look at her as he said that, knowing what kind of look he would find on her face if he did.

"Alright, expect to work hard." There was a hint of disappointment to her voice; he knew she was expecting those details she had asked for, but nothing of the sort she wanted to know about had happened on the trip. Even if it had he wouldn't tell her.

"I always do." He rolled his eyes at her child like behavior, still in too good of a mood to let her get to him. She seemed to pick up on that and dismissed herself, heading back to the shop.

They were alone once again by the time they reached his apartment door. This is where they would be parting. It wasn't like it was a permanent goodbye or anything, but Watanuki was unwilling to let go of his time with Doumeki. After all, he had finally gotten what he wanted.

He opened the door to his apartment, setting his suitcase inside, and put his keys back into his pocket. This week, at least, wouldn't end without a kiss. Sure there had been many over the last three days, but he had come to find out that he was greedy concerning that one thing.

So he wrapped his arms around Doumeki's neck and kissed him for all he was worth; now that he had what he wanted, Doumeki's attention, he wanted to be the center of it even when they were apart. He wanted Doumeki to think about him as much as he had been thinking about the dense idiot all those months.

The archer's arms slid around his slimmer form and held him close. Later, things could happen, when they weren't just getting used to each other. And Himawari and Yuuko would pester him for any details they could get out of him. But right then, he was so happy he felt as if he wasn't touching the ground.

When Doumeki pulled away, he muttered almost hazily, "I'll get you a key made soon…Shizuka."

His boyfriend nodded and whispered something in his ear that left him blushing and he stared at that retreating, but lovely back. He still wanted him, but his heart felt as it would burst. He'd never been so happy in his whole life.

_"I loved it, Kimihiro."_


End file.
